


Untouched

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Soul have a secret that they have been hiding from the others. What could it possibly be? Songfic set to Untouched by the Veronicas! Genderbent! FemSlash! Rated M for Lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

Disclaimer: I do not own Untouched or Soul Eater, only my little songfic. Those belong to The Veronicas and Atsushi Ōkubo.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah.  
Lalalalalalalala  
I can’t lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don’t stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can’t wait wait wait any more more more  
Don’t even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you’re the only thing that’s making any sense to me  
And I don’t give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you’re the only on who’s on my mind  
I’ll never ever let you leave me  
I’ll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

“Soul! I’m heading to the library to do some more research on our situation. I left money for dinner. See you later!” Maka called from the front room. Soul sighed, hearing the front door slam shut. How he hated this! Or should he say she now? Ever since they left the Book of Ebion, the curse had yet to be reversed, so he was stuck in this ridiculous feminine body. The others had not fared any better, being stuck as the opposite gender. To make matters worse, she had not seen Kid since they returned since he, er she, became the new Shinigami. How she craved the elusive hook ups that they had. Yes, that’s right, she had been secretly seeing Kid. The two had been hooking up for a little over a year now, and it killed her when Kid was taken hostage by Gopher and Noah. But now, Kid was back. But they had yet to be together. ‘I hope Kid can still love me even though I am stuck in this damn body,’ Soul thought, slumping down on the couch.   
“FUCK! Why can’t anything go right?!?” she yelled to the air, her voice rising and tears forming, much to her chagrin. A knock on the door startled her. Who could it possibly be? People knew she hated company, especially since she was a she instead of a he now. Groaning, she answered the door, only to find Kid on the other side.   
“Soul,” she breathed, before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, her lips connecting roughly with hers. She squeaked slightly, frowning at her feminine voice before throwing herself into the kiss. She slammed the door shut, picking Kid up as she went. Strangely enough, it didn’t feel any different kissing a female Kid as it did to kiss a regular Kid. All she knew was it had been far too long since she had been with her love. She briskly walked to her bedroom, moaning as Kid moved her mouth up and down her neck, nibbling lightly. She threw Kid down on the bed roughly, not wanting to waste any of the precious time that they had. She pinned her down, kissing up her neck.  
“I’ve missed you, ya know?” Soul breathed into Kid’s ear, causing the young Shinigami to shudder lightly. Soul licked the shell of her ear, loving the small moans that escaped her lover. 

I feel so untouched  
And I just want you so much  
That I can’t resist you  
It’s not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you somehow  
I can’t forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you  
Untouched  
And I need you so much

“I have missed you too Soul,” she whispered, pulling her face back to hers to give her a passionate kiss. “I was lucky to be able to escape the brothers, they wanted to join Maka to research. They keep complaining about being men. It’s quite annoying,” she breathed, pulling away from the kiss to regain some air. “I figured since I knew you were going to be alone that I should come visit,” she whispered, her fingers trailing down her front to undo the buttons of her blouse.   
“Smart,” Soul smirked, her hands palming Kid’s breasts through her shirt. “Will this still be, you know, the same?” she wondered aloud. Kid stopped to ponder it, causing Soul to groan. Why did she have to go and open her big mouth?  
“I think it would be the same. I mean, even though the parts are different, we still have our regular passion. We will just have to adapt. Besides, these,” she said, grabbing Soul’s breasts, causing her to squeak. “Make it easy for me to have symmetrical play.”   
“Only you would be concerned about symmetry,” Soul sighed, rolling her eyes as her hands slowly slid to the hem of her shirt. She loved Kid, no matter what form she was in. They could make it through this, whether they remain as women or not. She slowly slid the fabric up over the young girl’s body, taking her time to admire her perfectly shaped breasts. Even when he was a man and knew he was into men, he still couldn’t help but to notice a great pair of breasts when they were put in front of him. These were no exception. She changed her finger into a little scythe, wanting to release the perfectness from the confines of her bra.   
“Don’t cut it!” Kid squealed, but it was too late. Soul grinned, removing the scrap of cloth to fully admire Kid’s perfectly proportioned chest. Before Kid could complain anymore about the ruined clothing, Soul’s lips caught hers in a kiss as her hands kneaded the soft mounds of flesh. Kid purred, this stimulation was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Maybe being a woman wasn’t as bad as she originally thought. Soul pulled back to gather her breath, her lips trailing down her neck. She kissed her way up and down her breast, her lips taking a taut nipple in her mouth. She nibbled lightly, mindful of her shark-like teeth. Kid gasped, her hands reaching up to tear off her shirt. The fabric was shredded, leaving Soul completely shirtless. “No bra?” she asked, eyebrow quirking up playfully.   
“There was no need for one. I didn’t plan on leaving the apartment today,” Soul murmured against her nipple, hands ghosting down to the waistband of her jeans. Her hands deftly undid the button, sliding the fabric down her pale legs. Kid was too preoccupied with Soul’s breasts to realize that she was almost completely nude. Her hands roughly grasped at her breasts, causing Soul to squeak out and release her nipple. 

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time   
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don’t be scared  
I’ll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don’t even think about what’s right or wrong, wrong or right  
‘Cause in the end it’s only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You’ve still got me to hold you up up   
And I will never let you down (down)

Kid’s panties were removed in a flash, exposing her wet slit to Soul’s greedy eyes. Kid shivered at the breeze, but she kept up her assault on Soul’s breasts. Soul kissed her way down Kid’s body, licking at the tender skin of her firm stomach. Kid vibrated in anticipation, wanting Soul’s mouth where she wanted it the most. She didn’t have to wait long, for Soul was hovering over her hot core, deeply inhaling her scent. Her tongue darted out of her full lips, taking a cautious lick at her heat.   
“Soul!” she squealed, her hands abandoning her breasts to twine in the white locks of her lover. Soul smirked, her tongue continuing her assault on Kid’s slit. Her tongue wrapped around her clit, sucking and nibbling lightly, causing Kid to moan out her name over and over again. Her fingers slowly sunk into her heat, causing Kid to arch up off the bed.   
“Damn, you are really tight,” Soul groaned. She was wet, warm, and unbelievable tight. If she were still a man, she knew she wouldn’t last one minute in her heat. She continued nibbling on her clit as her other hand firmly grabbed one of her breasts. Kid moaned, regaining her bearing as she grabbed Soul by her waist, hoisting her up so her mouth could connect roughly with hers. She could taste herself on her lover’s lips and it was so damn hot. Her hands tore off her sweatpants and panties, exposing her to her gaze.  
“And you, my dear, are beautiful,” she murmured, fingers grazing her slit. Soul shuddered but knew that she couldn’t be distracted from pleasing her lover. She added a second finger, making a scissoring motion inside of her. Kid’s eyes rolled back in pleasure before she deftly flipped Soul around, making her slit rest above her mouth. Soul squealed lightly at the sudden movement, but as soon as Kid’s lips met her heat, all complaints went out the window. Her tongue lapped at her.   
“Kid!” she screamed. She was already feeling a heat pool in her stomach, and she knew that her and Kid had to reach their sweet releases together. It was hard to concentrate, however, as Kid’s mouth worked its magic on her slit. She had to concentrate! Her fingers slipped in and out of her, teeth attacking her clit. Kid panted, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. 

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can’t resist you  
It’s not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can’t forget  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you  
Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can’t resist you  
It’s not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can’t forget  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

“I love the sounds that you make Soul,” Kid purred, fingers curling up to hit her sweet spot. Soul shivered from it but would not allow herself to stray from pleasuring her lady. Her tongue darted into the wet heat, her fingers rubbing and pinching her clit roughly. She felt Kid tense up and she smirked, knowing what was about to happen. She was so close too.  
“Come for me babe,” she whispered, thrusting her finger in roughly to hit her g-spot. Kid screamed, her orgasm rushing over her as Soul lapped up her juices. Hearing Kid scream her name over and over again along with her fingers pumping into her body brought Soul to her own release. “Kid!” she screamed and groaned, it rushing over her as Kid made sure to clean her thoroughly. She collapsed on Kid, panting as she tried to regain her breath. She was spent from their activities. Kid fared no better, face and chest red as she gasped for air, her breasts bouncing lightly. She crawled up her body, placing a light kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around her.  
“That was wonderful dear,” Kid whispered, hands running through the white locks. They remained in each other’s embrace, basking in the afterglow of their love making. “We should not wait as long to do that next time.”  
“I agree, but it’s hard to get Maka out of the house. Though eventually we’ll end up telling everyone,” Soul mused, inhaling her lover’s scent. “By the way, I don’t mind remaining as a woman if we get to do that again,” she whispered, lightly caressing Kid’s body.  
“I wouldn’t mind it either,” she laughed, nuzzling herself against Soul, sleep starting to sound very welcoming. Soul pulled her close, sensing how close she was to passing out.   
“Get some sleep love,” she whispered, kissing her forehead and yawning. “You’ll need it.” Kid chuckled, kissing her one last time before falling asleep. Soul was almost asleep when she heard the front door open, Maka calling out for her. She groaned, not wanting to move from Kid’s embrace. ‘I guess everyone will find out sooner rather than later,’ she chuckled to herself, allowing herself to fall into a comfortable sleep in the arms of her lover. 

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can’t resist you  
It’s not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can’t forget  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you  
Untouched, untouched, untouched. 

A/N: I hope you all enjoy! I wrote this for my love for Yule! Read and review, you all know I love that! Thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
